


25.-Hidding

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: giant!virgil, human!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Patton gets lost, he fears the worst but none of it happens
Series: October Prompt List [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Kudos: 34





	25.-Hidding

Being lost in the forest was not fun at all, maybe Patton should have listened to Logan, maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation.

He continued walking, looking around, hoping to find something familiar, but of course, nothing did.

He sighed and sat next to a tree, it was starting to get dark, he had walked all afternoon and he was tired, maybe he could just take a little nap, he shifted until he got as comfortable as he could and closed his eyes.

When Patton woke up, it was already morning, he stretched and yawned, he hadn’t attempted to sleep that much, he got up and started walking again, only to stop when he saw some trees moving “that’s odd...” he said to himself.

He slowly approached to the moving trees, he didn’t want to, but his curiosity was stronger than him, he surrounded them and found what was causing them to shake.

A giant was curled behind them, covering his eyes and shaking, he looked scared, Patton heard stories about giants before, about how they captured humans, tortured them, made them die of hunger or simply crush them, he started shaking.

The giant uncovered his eyes briefly, and they both looked at each other “AAAH!” They both screamed, Patton ran and hid behind a rock, the giant crawled as fast as he could to the opposite side, hiding behind some trees once again.

Patton pocked his head out, was the giant scared of him? Why? He was easily ten times his size, why was he scared? He t out of his hiding spot and walked to the giant’s “h-hey” he said, nervous, he went behind the trees and saw the scared giant.

“P-please don’t kill me...” he said, whimpering.

“Kill you?”  
The giant nodded “that’s what humans do... kill giants, torture them, e-experiment on them...” he said, his voice cracking.

“What? No, that’s what giants do, k-keep humans as pets, crush them...”

The giant looked up “that’s ridiculous, every giant I know is afraid of humans”

“Well, every human I know is afraid of giants... I guess none of us is right...” said the human and extended his hand “I’m Patton”

Hesitantly, the giant took Patton’s hand between his fingers “V-Virgil...”

Patton smiled “Nice to meet you Virgil” 

Virgil smiled back, now there was no need for hiding.


End file.
